


subscribe for more content

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LMAO, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, Past Abuse, The story is mostly happy, but its only mentioned like a few times, but their minor, changkyun and kihyun are adoptive brothers, changkyun does makeup, chat fic, he also does aesthetic videos like connorfranta, he also does music, hyungwon vlogs, i was originally gonna post this on wattpad but then decided fuck it, im sure, jooheon also vlogs, minhyuk covers songs, mostly - Freeform, mute changkyun, shownu and wonho are dance tubers who also vlog, so does kihyun, theres a plot somewhere, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which monsta x are famous youtubers + american high schoolersora chat fic that no one asked for





	subscribe for more content

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN!! I know I have like six other stories (that aren't on hiatus) to do but this just came to me! Like I had to okay?? I was watching Game Grumps and listening to Monsta X and they were talking about YouTube Red and I just had this idea okay? cut me some slack pls.. 
> 
> Usernames- (because we all know im good at them)  
> Changkyun : kkukkungie (YT: changkyun does makeup : sub count 900K)  
> Kihyun : thegroupmom (YT: Kihyunnie : sub count 1.8 mil)  
> Minhyuk : minmin (YT: Min's Covers : sub count 1.2 mil)  
> Hyunwoo : Shownu [very creative i know] (YT: Shownu : sub count 912k)  
> Hoseok : wonhoe (YT: Wonho : sub count 1.1 mil)  
> Hyungwon : sleepy (YT: Life As Hyungwon : sub count 2.5 mil)  
> Jooheon : honey (YT: Honey Music : sub count 2 mil)

**[Group Chat]: "YTuber Friends"**  
**_honey_ , _kkukkungie,_ and _minmin_ are online!  
******_thegroupmom_ entered the chat!

 **thegroupmom**  
so i got an invitation to go to vidcon??? did anyone else get an invitation to go to freakin vidcon??

 **minmin**  
we were literally just talkig aotu that!  
talking* about*  
i got one

 **honey**  
me too !!

 **kkukkungie**  
i got one but im not sure if i wanna go...  
im kinda scared to....

 **thegroupmom**  
well i kno you got one kyunnie  
im your bro + we live together  
but u know, i'll be there with you the whole time

 **kkukkungie**  
well its not just that...  
what if they expect me to talk?  
just the thought scares me... :c  
i wish i wasn't like this...

 **minmin**  
don't think like that!  
youre perfect the way you are ok?  
and if they force you to talk well be there to kick their asses!

 **thegroupmom**  
language!  
but min is write, kyunnie  
we'll kick their buts if they try and force you to do anything you dont wanna do  
ill protect u lil bro

 **kkukkungie**  
well then...  
i guess ill go...  
but you guys have to keep your promise!

 **honey**  
ofc we will bro ^^

 **minmin**  
<3

 **thegroupmom**  
<3

 **kkukkungie**  
as thaks  
i give you a cute selfie  


**minmin  
** ur so fuckin cute i swear ><

 **honey**  
loOK AT MY BRO  
SO CUTEAKLFJHNKDJKSMNBHJNJKL;

 **thegroupmom**  
_@minmin_ language!  
also kyunnie y u so cute 

 **kkukkungie**  
(//▽//)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up!  
> tumblr: toxicpineapplewaste  
> twitter: actual_toxic  
> kakao: jamilove
> 
> seriously  
> i need more friends


End file.
